


The Iron Maiden

by Hope_Ivery_OW273



Series: MCU Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I just really love Marvel okay, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress, feed back is much appreciated, mostly writing this for fun, working out things as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Ivery_OW273/pseuds/Hope_Ivery_OW273
Summary: Bashira Yinsen was just 11 years old when she and her father were captured by a terrorist group called "The Ten Rings", her mother and two brothers getting killed in the process. Months later, the world famous weapons developer, Tony Stark, is also captured and is demanded that he make weapons for the terrorist group. Instead, Bashira and her father help Tony Stark create a suit of armour, helping him and Bashira escape, but with great costs.Now, Bashira must learn to settle into her new home in Miami, California. But that's only the spark of what else is to come. From a new life filled with danger and adventure, nothing will ever be the same for Bashira again.Not with Iron Man and the Avengers around.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, OC/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: MCU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693357





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on order of events (order in I'll go with movies that relate to my OC's story)

This fic will be consisted of the following films:

**Iron Man**

**Iron Man 2**

**The Avengers**

**Iron Man 3**

**The Avengers: Age of Ultron**

The book will be split into 5 parts to go with the corresponding film. Sequels will be released later containing events in the remaining related films of the MCU

You should also know that each part of the story takes place in the time each movie was released. 

So Iron Man is set in the year 2010. Meaning for example, my character is starting out at the age of 13. 

Age of Ultron takes place in this current year (2015), meaning at that point in time of the story, my main character will be 18 years old. 

Sound good?

Okie dokie!


	2. Prologue - Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashira wakes up to a normal day in her home, but it quickly takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback again is much appreciated! If anything looks weird or incorrect please let me know! Bold text represents the characters speaking in a different language.

"Bashira! Come help collect the eggs for breakfast!" A womanly voice called. 

"I'll be right there momma!" I called back, screwing in a loosen bolt on my computer. When I was satisfied, I stepped away, setting the screwdriver down on my desk and took my glasses off. Muttering a quick prayer, I pushed the power button, crossing my fingers as I watched the computer roar to life and the monitor powering on. "Yes!" I exclaimed. 

"Bashira! **Hurry up!** " The woman's voice echoed. 

" **I'm coming!** " I yelped back. 

I quickly turned my computer back off, grabbing a elastic band as I ran out of my room, down the rickety stairwell and out into the front yard of my house. I greeted my mom, apologizing for being late as she handed me a sack full of seeds in them, instructing me to scatter them in the chicken pen. 

As you all know by now, my name is Bashira. Bashira Yinsen to be exact. I am 11 years old. Recently my family and I moved to Pakistan, because my father was offered a new job. He likes to work with machines and computers, and building things too. When I grow up, I want to be just like him. 

But having dreams like that is frowned upon here. That's why I dream of someday moving to the United States, so I can continue my education there. I would also like to meet my idol, other than my father of course. You all probably know him as Tony Stark. 

I quickly rushed over to the pen, chucking the sack inside as I climbed over the fence. When I got down, the chickens were already crowding around it, nipping and snapping at the pile of seeds. 

"Eh, eh, eh, back up a second!" I yelped at them, rushing over as I shooed them away. "There's enough for everyone." I grabbed a large portion of it in my hand, tossing the seeds everywhere on the ground.

I continued to do so for the last 15 minutes, and finally when the sack was empty and all of the chickens were distracted, I ran over to the chicken coup, setting the sack down as I picked up a basket and stepped inside the small house. I scanned the rows of nests, smiling with glee as I gathered a few eggs. 

I scrambled back out, running out of the pen as I shut the gate behind me before running back to my mom and handing her the basket. 

"Here momma!" 

" **Thank you** Bashira. Now go wake up your brothers, they should've been up right now." She ordered.

"But do I have to? We could just let them sleep in all day so they won't be so bothering." I groaned.

"Bashira..." My mom tensed.

"Okay, okay, gosh! **I'll go!** " I rose my hands in the air as I slowly backed away from her. 

With a sigh, I turned around, pushing my black hair out of my face as I jogged back inside the house, making my way upstairs, knocking on the first door to the left. There was silence as I pressed my ear against the door, listening for snoring. I unlocked the door, pushing it open to see unmade beds. 

"Ali? Caleb?" I called as I stepped inside the room. 

But once I did, I unintentionally tripped on a wire, vaulting forward as I violently spun around and collapsed on the floor back first. I moaned, feeling the back of my head as I slowly opened my eyes to see that my vision had become a blur from the fall. A saw two small figures crawl out from under their beds and jump right on top of me.

"Dog pile!" They shouted. 

"Ali, Caleb, get off me! **Now!** " I ordered. 

Ali and Celeb were my younger twin brothers, both 7 years old. 

"You can't tell us what to do!" Caleb retorted. 

"If you two don't get off me right now, you don't get eggs with your breakfast." I threatened. 

They both froze in their place, sitting on my stomach and legs. "Moms making eggs?" They both asked. 

"Found a fresh batch just a few minutes ago." I smiled. "So if you want them, I suggest you get your chores done. Sound good?"

Almost immediatly, the both of them sprang up, racing each other out the door.

"I'll milk the cows!" Ali yelled. 

"I'll sweep the floor!" Caleb added. 

I chuckled at the boys antics as I slowly pushed myself off of the floor. I untied the rope they made from the legs of their beds, rolling it up as I tossed it in the trash, leaving their room. Because of them giving me messed up vision, I had to put on my glasses again. 

Now that my brothers were busy, it was now time to check on my father. I walked back down the stairs, walking past my brother Caleb as he swept the living room floor. I exited the house through the back, making my way over to a small shack. 

I gently pushed the metal door open to see my father, Shaun Yinsen, working on a old engine. I slowly made my way over to him, resting my arms on the table he was using and sat my head down, looking at him from across the table as I watched him work. 

"How's your computer Bashira?" He asked me. 

"I just fixed it this morning." I answered. 

"Really?" He asked with surprise, as he looked up at me from his work. "All by yourself?"

I nodded with a smile. "You've taught me well papa."

"Indeed I have. But, I haven't taught you everything." He lectured, picking up a wrench. "Would you like to help me finish?"

"Yeah!" I gasped, making my way over to him. 

He motioned me forward, handing me the wrench as he took his hands in mine, guiding me and telling me the steps to performing. 

"Now turn it with all of your might."

"This one here?"

"Yes."

I set the tool in place, and then I pushed and pushed. I could of sworn that veins were popping out of my arms. With a huff, I stopped turning it, catching my breath. "Did I do it?"

"You did just fine Bashira." Shaun smiled at me. 

"Can I help you put it back in the car?" I asked him with excitement. 

"Oh, no, no, no. It is far too heavy for you my love. It is so large and heavy that if someone your size tampered with it, you could be killed." He warned. 

"Really?" I asked him with a loud gasp. 

"Yes, so always be careful while you're working. One day when you're older, you'll have your own place to work other than your tiny bedroom." He said. 

"Mom and the others don't like my dream papa. They say its's frowned upon and that I might get hurt if I continue to pursue it." I explained to him. 

"She is concerned for your safety, and as am I." Shaun replied, stroking my cheek. "But you use your gift to help people. Like the other day, you fixed your friend Adan's bike for him. Surely that means something."

"Maybe... But what if those men guys with the guns come after us?" I asked him with a whimper. "You, and mommy, and Ali and Caleb might get hurt because of me." 

"If The Ten Rings do come looking, just remember that I will do everything in my power to protect you and our family." he assured me. 

"You will?"

"Of course I will Bashira." He smiled, giving me a big hug. 

I returned the gesture, squeezing him as tight as I could. I loved my father with all of my heart. 

Suddenly, there was a loud 'BAM' followed by a womanly scream. It almost... it almost sounded like my mom!

"Papa..?"

"Stay here." He said firmly as he released me, grabbing a crow bar. 

My breathing became frantic as I started to worry, crouching down as I took cover underneath the table, hanging onto one of the wooden legs for dear life. There was another 'BAM' making me flinch as my father drew closer to the wooden doors. 

" **Who's out there?!** " He yelled. 

And then, the door was kicked open and the last thing I remembered was screaming as mask men with guns stormed the room, grabbing my dad as a large bag was draped over me, and everything went black.


	3. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Iron Man (2010)

_**Part 1** _

_(This is just for cool effects plz move to next chapter)_


	4. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times has passed since Bashira and her father were abducted and force to work for the Ten Rings. Now they have a new cell mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!

I vaguely remember that day The Ten Rings invaded my home. 

I remember being stuffed into a bag. I remember smelling smoke and feeling the warmth of a fire. Then the sound of a jeep and the pleading cries of my mom and my brothers. 

And then, nothing. 

But I did know, that I would never see the rest of my family ever again. 

My father and I were taken as prisoners of The Ten Rings. 

We were stashed away in a cave, no doubt incredibly far from our village. 

They had come for my father, but since I was with Shaun when they invade, they kept me alive and have used me as a bargaining chip. As long as my father works, no harm will come to me. 

That was the deal their leader made, and surprisingly, he has honored it.

It only felt like a few mere days, but really, it's been weeks. Which elevated into months. 

For the first little while, I cried every night, knowing that my mom and brothers were gone, dead, blown to ashes. 

But then things only started to get stranger and freakier. I remember late last night, my father and I were asleep when a squadron of troops stormed into our workshop, dragging in a bloody man. They had ordered my father to attend to his wounds, forcing him out of bed. 

I was guarded as I watched the operation, the man yelling and screaming from the pain as my father and a few medics worked to save the mans life. 

I couldn't make out who he was though. There was too much blood, dirt, and dust, and with the guards towering over me, it wasn't exactly helping. I waited around for what seemed the like the longest half an hour of my life, until final everything calmed down. 

I woke up early this morning, slipping my jacket on as I slowly peeked behind the corner, looking around the workshop, and that was when I saw him. 

The patient was hooked up to a strange looking box, fresh clothing provided for him as wires from the box when under his shirt, and a strange tube looking thing was straight up his nose. He seemed familiar to me, now that I could finally see his face. 

I was about to make my way over when the man suddenly gasped, his eyes opening wide as he heavily breathed in and out. It startled me, making me gasp as I stepped back behind the wall, peeking over once more. 

I watched him as he pulled the long tube out of his nose, and I nearly threw up myself as I watched him. Ripping the tape off, he looked around the room, slowly turning over to his side as he reached his hand out, knocking over a tray as he glanced over at my father. 

I looked over at my guardian as well. He was humming to himself, shaving in a small mirror. I looked back over at him, looking at his light skin, brown eyes and hair with a faint, thin beard. 

Why did he seem so familiar to me?

When the man tried moving more on to his side, there was a 'CLANK' like noise as the wires hooked up to the box that trailed to under his shirt tugged on themselves. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." My father warned him. 

The patient looked over at him before turning his head completely around, finally noticing the box. With a rough cough, he trailed the wires with his finger to his shirt, nearly ripping it apart as I slowly stepped out of hiding once more, taking a step forward as the man ripped his shirt off.

The both of us froze as we saw it. 

There was a metal circular device, and it was strapped right into his chest. 

******

The man looked absolutely terrorized when he saw the metal device inside of him. I was pretty terrified myself. My father did that? He fused metal into that man's chest?

It took some time, but the three of us were gathered around a small fire as my father cooked beans for everyone. He whistled his song as he stirred the pot, with me sitting beside him as I got warm. The man was looking a small piece of paper, the schematics of the small metal object in his chest. 

"What did you do to me?" The man asked quietly. 

"What did I do?" I father chuckled lightly with a smile. "What I did was to save your life."

The man set the paper aside, picking up a small mirror as he looked at his reflection. 

"I removed all of the shrapnel I could," my father explained, handing me a bowl of beans. "But there's a lot left and it's heading into your Atrial Sector. Want to see?" He stood up, walking over to another table as he picked up a glass casing tube, a few pieces of shrapnel dangling inside. "Take a look."

My father tossed it over to the man as he just sat there on his bed with shock. 

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village." My father explained as the man examined the tube. "We call them the Walking Dead. We call them that because it takes about a week for the--"

"What is this?" The man asked my father, raising his voice. 

That voice... first the voice and now the sound of his voice was just so familiar to me. It was on the tip of my tongue as I ate my food, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"That is a electro magnet hooked up to a car battery." Shaun explained. 

"Is that what's keeping him alive?" I asked quietly. 

"Yes little one. It's keeping the shrapnel out of his heart." He added.

The man tensed a little bit as he zipped up his sweater. He scanned around the room, and his eyes stopped on a certain spot on the wall. I knew it had to be a security camera. Those things scared me, just the mere thought of our enemies watching us was scaring enough.

"That's right, smile." My father clarified. "... We met once actually. At a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember." The man muttered.

"No, you wouldn't." My father agreed. "If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much give a lecture on integrated circuits."

"Where are we?" The man asked. 

"We're---"

Before my father could answer, the eye whole slot of the metal door of our warehouse opened. One of the guards began to yell at us as my father quickly waved me over. I set my bowl of beans down as he walked over to the man.

"Quickly, stand up." He spoke softly. "Just do what I do."

The door clicked and clank as I ran over to the standing right beside my father. 

"Come on, put your hands up."

The three of us raised our hands in the air as the giant metal door opened. The leader of The Ten Rings entered the room with four of his soldiers. He was a chubby man with a long black beard and dark hair. Each of them men sported machine guns with them.

"Those are my weapons, how did they get my weapons?" The man muttered frantically. 

"Do you understand me? Do as I do." My father ordered. 

I glanced at the man with a questionable look on my face. So he developed weapons? I know I had seen this man before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The footsteps of their leader snapped me back to attention, as I shot my head forward. 

The leader began speaking in Arabic, but there were two words that really caught my attention. 

"... Tony Stark." 

Tony Stark? That was THE Tony Stark?! My idol?! Suddenly my heart started racing and pounding. I had very mixed emotions coursing through me. Sure I was excited to be in the presence of one of the men I looked up to, but I was also terrified of doing something stupid and risk the lives of my father and idol. 

In fact I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the rest of the leader's speech. He motioned his hand to the side with a smile, signalling my father to translate for him. 

"He says, _Welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America._ " 

I almost forgot he made weapons. In fact, it's the number one thing he and his company Stark Industries is famous for. While it wasn't exactly a favorable subject of mine, there were other fields of tech that he was good at, and ones that I had dreamed of working someday.

" _He is honored... he wants you to build the missile. The Jericho Missile that you demonstrated._ " 

The leader handed him a photo, displaying the image of the weapon. I managed to lean to the side just enough to get a really quick glance at the weapon, and man oh man was it something. He wants Mr. Stark to build THAT for him?

"... I refuse." Tony spoke. 

The leaders eyes widened with surprise and frustration. I knew that this wasn't going to end well. He shouted something as two of the guards stormed forward, grabbing Tony Stark by his arms and pulling him towards a well. 

"Mr. Stark!" I screamed, about to run forward until my father caught me in his arms, pulling me back. "Don't hurt him!"

" **Keep your brat under control.** " The leader ordered. 

The two guards pulled Tony toward the well, grabbed his head and stuffed his face right into the water. Tony tried fighting back, squirming to get free. After a few moments, the two guards pulled him back up. He groaned and coughed from the water, but the guards dunked his head right back into the well. 

"Stop it please!" I begged. "Papa do something!"

"That's enough!" He yelled. 

The leader sighed, raising his hand. The guards saw the signal, lifting Tony's head out of the water once again. He coughed furiously and began clamoring. One of the guards stuffed a small bag over his head and then pushed him forward, leading him out of the room. 

"Mr. Stark!" I yelped as two other guards grabbed me and my father, ordering us to follow him. 

Not really having any choice, we did as told, following closely behind the American as we were lead down the long tunnel. When we reached the end, I was blinded by a bright light. The sun. hadn't seen any sun light since me and my father were captured all those months ago. 

Outside was like a military hanger. Weapons were stored everywhere as troopers patrolled all over the area. Judging from the terrain, I gathered that we were being held somewhere in the hills or the mountains. 

The guards pushed us forward as he walked down a small steep hill, looking around at the weapons that were stashed here. I glanced at one of the boxes, finding the 'Stark Industries' logo on everything I saw. 

So The Ten Rings DID steal Tony Stark's weapons. That started to make my blood boil. Use his weapons against his own kind? Against the people of my country? 

The leader spoke up as we stopped in the middle of the air, the leader speaking up. 

"He wants to know _what you think_." my father translated. 

"I think you got a lot of my weapons." Tony replied. 

The leader continued to speak as he began walking, circling us as he announce his diabolical scheme. He waved his hand over to my father, signalling him to translate again. 

"He says _they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile_." He translated. "He wants you to _make a list of materials, and to start working immediately_." 

"And when you're done... he'll set you free." I added.

Freedom. Oh how I longed to be free of this horrible place. 

The leader smiled as he extended his hand towards Tony who was carrying his life support battery. Tony smiled back, reaching one of his hands out and grasping his in a hand shake. 

"No I won't." he smiled. 

I couldn't help but smile too. And so did my father. "No he won't." He repeated. 

The leader kept on smiling as he waved his finger around, ordering his guards to send the three of us back into the cave. 

*******

Day turned into early evening as Tony Stark and I sat at the fire, getting warmed up for the cold night to come. I made some tea, offering a cup to the billionaire. He looked up at me, a blank yet sincere expression on his face as he reached his hand out, taking the mug gently. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." I nodded with a small smile. 

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains." Shaun explained, walking over and joining us at the fire. "What you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work in the hands of those murderers." 

"They... they killed mommy... and Ali... and Caleb..." I spoke slowly and quietly, tears threatening to come out.

As I sniffle, wiping the tears away with my sleeve, it caught the attention of Mr. Stark. His expression looking blank, but his eyes spoke otherwise. 

"Is this how you want to go out?... Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark?" My father questioned. "Or are you going to--"

"Why should I do anything?" Tony spoke up, interrupting mid-conversation. "They're going to kill me, you, your daughter, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

"But you have to try!" I pleaded, taking a stand as I knocked over my cup. 

"Bashira!" Shaun calmed. "Please..."

I seized my pleading as I watched my father turn his attention back to Tony Stark. "Well, then this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

"Papa...?" I questioned him slowly. 

Tony was silent for a moment before he finally removed his coat, looking over at my father. "You think we can do this in one week?"

"I believe we can. All of us." My father smiled, looking over at me. 

"... I may have an idea." 


	5. The Real Work Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashira and her father help Tony Stark construct a suit of armour, the first of the Mark suits.

The Ten Rings wasted no time in helping Tony Stark prepare his work station. Soldiers and guards worked to carry mountain loads of weapons and supplies into the cave, my father translating Tony's words as he coordinated with the terrorist leader.

"If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit, I want these up! I want welding gear, I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I also need a soldering station, I need helmets, I need googles, and a smelting cup...."

As Tony carried out his instructions, I began setting up one of the work stations with the soldiers help. With me being nearly as smart as my father, I have been allowed to assist the men in their project. Like I was really going to sit on my butt and do nothing and pray for a whole week. I may be 13, but I still got some fight left in me.

Once everything was in place, the two got to work while I was ordered by my father to get some rest. So when morning came, I was all energized and ready to roll.

And I was surely energized to the fullest when I woke up this morning. Once I arose, I sprang out of bed, taking my jacket off and tied my hair into a pony tail, marching into the main room. Right now, Tony and my father were working on dismantling one of the missiles.

Tony unscrewed it, opening the end hatch. "How many languages do you speak?" He asked, talking about Shaun.

"A lot," my father answered. "But apparently, not enough for this place."

"What about you kid?" he quickly glanced up at me as I neared them. "Bashira, right?"

"Um, just Arabic and English," I answered him.

"They can speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian," Shaun added.

"Who are these people?" Tony asked us as he pulled out a long rod with wires and mechanics in it, setting it down on the table.

"They are your loyal customers, sir," My father answered.

"They call themselves The Ten Rings." I added.

Tony got up, grabbing a screw gun as he began dismantling the other side of the missile. My father and I exchanged glances with each other before following Tony, kneeling on either side of him.

"You know, we might be more productive if you included us in the planning process?" Shaun suggested.

"Ah-huh," Tony muttered.

Once he was done with the drill, he handed it over to me as he formed his hand into a fist, banging the top of the missile until the piece he was aiming for came off. He reached his hand in, pulling an even smaller rod out. It had two large gears on either side of it, with three, green mother board like plates all around it. He sat at the table, tinkering with it, pulling out one small object.

"Okay, we don't need this." He spoke, grabbing the rod and tossing it over him.

I trailed the falling object with surprise and only turned my attention back to the Stark when the rod landed on the ground. I turned around to see the small, thin, object in his hand as he brought up a microscope and used it to get a better view of the object.

"What is it?" My father asked him.

"It just looks like a piece of metal," I spoke, raising a brow.

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams," Tony explained. "We need at least 1.6 grams, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"

*******

While my father worked on creating the rest of the palladium, Tony wanted me to help him with a few other things. First he brought out a strange brown powder, almost like sand, and the two of us worked together to form them into balls and squished them all into a oval like cup. Then we put the cup inside a larger cup, using the rest of the brown power to squish around it. When it was ready, we handed it off to my father who brought it over to the fire place/smelting pit as he did his part.

When it was finished, my father got a large pair of tweezers, using it to pick up the now black and smoking cup. Both Tony and I stood behind him, watching him carefully and closely.

"Careful, we only get one shot at this." Tony warned.

"Relax, I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive, huh?" My father replied.

I rolled my eyes at the man as I moved over to the side of the table, knelling down as I rested the chin of my head on the wooden platform, watched as my father poured the liquid into the large cup with the brown powder.

"What do they call you?" Tony asked the older man.

"My first name is Shaun, but I prefer my last name, Yinsen." Yinsen introduced.

"Yinsen, nice to meet you," Tony replied as Yinsen finished pouring the liquid.

"Nice to meet you too. You've already met my daughter, Bashira," Yinsen added.

"Hey." I waved with a small smile, never taking my eyes off of the cup.

"Curious little one is she?" Tony teased playfully.

"Only when she is focused while she works. She got that from learning about you. You were her inspiration." Yinsen explained.

Tony glanced over at the man, then over at me, seeming surprised.

"I'm your inspiration?" He questioned.

"I built and fixed my first computer a few months ago. That good enough for you?" I replied.

He scoffed, but a small grin was plastered on his face. Maybe his personality wasn't as bad as I had read in the papers.

Once the liquid had hardened, Tony picked up a tiny pair of tweezers, using it to lift up a silver ring, showing it to me and my father as we crowded around him. He placed the ring inside a see through casing before getting to work on its barrings, golden wires and circuits circling around it as he poked and tweaked at it.

"I'm going to be a while. Bashira, get some sleep. You've earned it." said Tony.

"But, I want to help more!" I stated.

"And you will, but do as he says. You can join us again in the morning." Yinsen assured me.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before sending me off to bed. I slumped over on my bed with a yawn, stretching my arms out. I suppose they were right. I would be more effective if I wasn't on the brink of exhaustion.

*****

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but at one point during the night, there was a slight rumble that woke me up. I looked up to see the lights flashing on and off, and a strange noise came from the work station.

I slowly poked my head out from the corner to see a strange, blue, glowing object on the desk. It just took my breath away. The bright light, it was a marvelous sight to see. It reminded me of stars up in the night sky.

Oh I wish I could see those again.

My father awed upon seeing the device with his own eyes, walking over and placing his hands on the edge of the table. "That... doesn't look like a Jericho missile."

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor." Tony clarified.

I gasped quietly as I scanned the device. I noticed the blue glowing tube traveling from its source, a small box, but then I saw another wire coming out of it, a red one, and as I followed the trail, my mouth gaped open to see that the red wire was hooked up to my fathers magnet! The one he put in Mr. Stark's chest!

"I got a big one powering my factory back at home." Tony continued. "It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."

"But what could it generate?" Yinsen asked him.

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Tony answered.

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." my father realized, eyes widening.

"Yeah, or something big for 15 minutes." Tony clarified.

I watched as Tony got up from his seat, picking up a pile of see through papers as he arranged them on the table. "This is our ticket out of here." He muttered.

"What is it?" Yinsen asked him.

Tony pressed his hands down on the pile, mashing them all into one, turning the light on for Yinsen to see. I couldn't quite see what it was, but according to the look on my fathers face, it was something big. "Oh, wow... impressive."

"It's going to help us escape?"

After realizing I had spoken too loud, I covered my mouth with my hands, but not before the two men looked up and spotted me. I laughed nervously, blushing from embarrassment.

"Bashira, you're supposed to be in bed." Yinsen pestered.

"I know, but that--" I pointed at the arc reactor on the other table. "Woke me up."

My father sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking back up at me. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," I gulped. "To hear everywhere you said."

"Bashira, it's late, we'll talk in the--"

"No, no, it's alright." Tony butted in, placing a hand on my fathers shoulder. He glanced over at me, waving his other hand over at me. "Come here, it's fine."

I slowly made my way over to the table, and when I was near, Tony Stark actually placed his arm around my shoulders, and pressed his other hand back down on the paper, displaying his drawing. My eyes widened at the sight. It was a drawing of a man, but it looked, mechanical.

"Are you... going to build a robot?" I asked him with confusion.

"Well, something like that." He answered truthfully.

********

Despite Yinsen's protests, I demanded that I'd stay up with the men, arguing that work on the suit would get done faster if I helped them.

Tony agreed with me,surprisingly, wasting no time as they got to work, striving well into the night and early morning. Could you blame him? He wants to get out of this place, and so do we.

First thing's first, they had to do something with the miniature arc reactor. Tony mentioned earlier that it would keep him alive for 50 life times, so that would mean he was going to replace the car battery with that.

Knowing nothing about medical operating, I had to sit this part out as I closely watched my father perform the operation. He carefully removed the car battery and quickly replaced it with the arc reactor. Once it was in, the blue mechanic shined brightly like a blue moon in the pitch black sky.

"Wow." I whistled.

"You have no idea." Tony smiled, slowly sitting up from his bed as he stood up, walking over to my father. "Thank you Yinsen."

"No problem." He replied as the two of them shook hands. "Come Bashira, now the real work begins."

I wasting no time in joining the men, getting to work on the basics of the suit, gathering the parts, tools, and supplies that we would need.

Not too long later, I was finishing up getting things ready, cleaning them and dusting them while my father and Tony played a quick dice game.

"Good roll." My father complimented.

"Bashira, you want to play through for me?" Tony asked, looking up at me.

"I don't really like that game much." I answered him with honesty. "I'd rather get these ready."

"Huh..." Tony nodded in understanding before he looked back over at Yinsen. "You still haven't told me where you two are from."

"We're from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place." He spoke.

"What was your family like?" Tony asked him.

"You've already met Bashira, my daughter. Then there are my wife and two sons. We will see them very soon, when we leave here." Yinsen answered.

I perked up after hearing those words, hope glittering in my eyes. Could there be a possibly that my mom and brothers could be still out there somewhere? Alive? Papa never did tell me what happened to them when we got captured. I had assumed they had been killed considering the circumstances we were in. How could I have thought such foolish thoughts.

"And what about you Stark?" Yinsen asked him.

Tony was silent for a while as he rolled the dice, before moving his piece as he shook his head. "No."

"No?" Yinsen questioned. "So you're a man who has everything and nothing."

I stopped dusting one of the metal plates as I glanced up at Tony Stark, a sulk cast upon my face. It was upsetting to hear that he didn't have any family. But surely he has friends back home who are worried about him. Doesn't he?

After a while, I looked up at the clock to check the time. 11:00am.

"Uh oh." My eyes widened, setting the metal plate and rag down as I made my way over to the giant metal door.

"What?" Tony spoke up with confusion. "What is she doing?"

"The Ten Rings have a habit of checking in on us by the hour. Bashira is checking to see if she hears them coming." Yinsen explained.

This was a perk I picked after the first month of capture. If I could tell they were coming, I could signal my dad to look busy and work to arose the guards as they came by.

I pressed my ear against the door, listening and waiting. Moments later, I heard footsteps.

"They're coming!" I whispered.

The two men went to action, quickly putting the game away as they both went to their own work station, just as one of the guards opened the eye hole. Tony was using a flame welder while Yinsen was working on some iron, and I pretended to walk by them with a small box of parts.

Once the guards were satisfied, they closed the eye hole, speaking among themselves as they walked away from the door.

"I guess that's our cue to get to work." Tony commented.

******

Minutes turned into hours as the three of us worked tirelessly on the suit. I set the chest plate piece down on the table while glancing at Tony, who was flame welding some more metal for he suit. He had completed one of the arm pieces, a protective shell for the arc reactor, and built his own flame thrower from scratch.

The hours went on as day turned into night, and we had completed the basics for the robotic leg. Tony allowed me to help him strap the exo-skeleton to his leg, testing its mobility. He raised his leg up and down, up and down, and I just stood there, marveled at how the mechanics were reacting his action show well as Yinsen kept track of the data on a laptop.

"This could really work." I smiled.

"You didn't doubt us for a second did you?" Tony questioned, looking up at me.

My eyes widened as I rose my hands in defense, shaking them. "No, of course not! I'd never doubt you Mr. Stark!"

"Tony." He smiled. "Call me Tony."

"Right, sorry Mr. Star--- I mean, Tony." I corrected myself, which received a few playful laughs in reply.

******

The next day as we continued to work, the eye hole for the door opened as one of the guards rose his voice, catching our attention as we looked up at the man. Tony turned off his flame welder as the door opened, more guards than usual coming in as the chubby leader entered the room. But he wasn't the only one.

There was another man with him, he was lean and he looked viscous. He wore a red ring on his finger, his eyes dark as the night.

I stood up with Tony and my father, our hands raised in the air.

The bald man stepped forward, standing in the middle of the room, in between my father and I and Tony Stark.

"Relax." He spoke calmly.

The three of us slowly lowered our hands as the man walked towards Tony, noticing the blue arc reactor inside his chest. Not the car battery like he thought was in there. He moved the V part of Tony's shirt out of the way to get a better look at it, before he met eyes with the millionaire.

"The bow and arrow, once was the pinnacle of weapons technology," he began, stepping away from Tony as he examined the cave. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great, and four times the size of the Roman Empire."

He noticed the sheets of paper on the table, the ones with different parts of the suit drawn on them. He picked them up, looking at each of them. "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons, rules these lands."

I was about to speak up, but my father gently signaled me not to, placing a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed slightly when the bald man placed the papers back down on the table.

"And soon... it will be my turn." He spoke.

He glanced over at Tony again, meeting his eyes once more like they were in a staring contest, neither of them daring to blink. The bald man began speaking in Urdu, a language I did not know.

My father spoke up, replying in the language.

The two of them had their own conversation, one of which I couldn't decipher as the bald man made his way over to Yinsen. Suddenly the man gave the guards an order as they moved in, grabbing my father!

"Papa...?!" I yelped with surprise.

The bald man chuckled as the guards forced my father to his knees, their captain turning around towards the fire place. He continued to speak in Urdu as I just stopped in my spot with fear, worrying what was going to happen.

My father pleaded to him as the captain turned around to face him, holding the giant, iron weezer as a red, smoking hot piece of coal was caught in it.

My eyes widened with a gasp as I tried running forward, but one of the guards grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back and restraining me.

"Papa!" I yelled.

"What does he want?" Tony asked.

The bald man ignored Tony as he walked over to my father, gently grabbing his head and pushing it down on an anvil. My father kept saying the word Jericho, most likely trying to tell him that we were in fact working on the missile and not something else.

They both began raising their voices at each other, and that worried Tony as he took a step forward. "What do you want, a delivery date?"

The chubby man raised his hand at him, signalling Tony to stop as the rest of the guards aimed their guns at him.

"Tony!" I yelped.

He cursed under his breath as he stopped in his tracks, raising his hand in surrender. He looked at the man who would attempted to scorch my fathers head with the piece of coal. "I need him. Good assistant... Both of them."

Everyone stood silently as I frantically looked between the three of them. Finally, the bald man released the piece of coal on the anvil, my father sighing with breath of relief.

"You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile." The captain spoke.

He tossed the iron tweezers to the ground as he gave his men an order. They complied releasing me and my father as they all left the room, shutting the metal door behind them. Once they were gone, I just expelled my emotions, letting the tears roll down my face as I nearly tackled my father with a bear hug.

"I'm alright Bashira, don't cry." my father cued as he stroked my back calmly.

Tony walked over to the two of us, kneeling down beside me as he placed a gently hand on my shoulder. I sniffled, looking up at him with my red, watery eyes.

"Tony?"

"Yes Bashira?" He replied quietly.

"... We need to finish the suit." I stated. "We have to get out of here."

He smiled at me, gently ruffling my hair. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
